Teal
by Alex Kills
Summary: While watching Bonnie try on different dresses, one in particular piques Damon's interest.


**Title:** Teal

**Summary:** While watching Bonnie try on different dresses, one in particular piques Damon's interest.

**Pairing:** Damon/Bonnie

**Rating:** definitely M. I can't stress this rating enough, guys.

**Warnings:** established relationship, sex in a semi-public setting, some grammatical and spelling errors

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Bonnie asked as she examined herself in the mirror outside of the dressing room.<p>

Damon frowned and Bonnie did a small twirl so he could see the whole thing.

"I liked the other one better." He decided. "The one I picked out."

Bonnie sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. "The one you picked out was inappropriate. I'm going to a dinner party, not a nightclub, Damon."

Damon scowled and rolled his eyes. The dress he picked out wasn't that bad. Actually, it was really good. Sure, it was a little short and if she sat without crossing her legs, she'd show everyone in the room her cute frilly little panties, but it was sexy.

And if she had picked that, they'd have been out of here 20 minutes ago.

"That dress was classy." Damon protested when Bonnie folded her arms.

"I really don't want to know your definition of risqué, then." Bonnie said as she pointed to another dress. "Hand me the teal one."

Damon turned around to survey the line of dresses on the rack. What the fuck is _teal_?

"The one that looks kinda blue." Bonnie said exasperatedly as if she'd read his mind.

Damon took the dress off of the rack and handed it to her grudgingly.

"Thank you. I'll be right out." Bonnie said as she disappeared back into the dressing room.

How the hell did he get roped into this? He looked out of place here with his dark jeans, leather jacket, and drug dealer appeal. Everything around him was pastel and expensive. A clutch here probably cost more than Stefan's car. Jesus. He had gotten some curious looks from some of the customers when he'd walked in with Bonnie, but the sales woman seemed to know who she was, so he was accepted by association.

He was bored and the perfume in here burned his nose. Why did he agree to do this crap?

He was about to ask Bonnie that exact question when she started to open the door, but whatever smart remark he had ready died in his throat when she stepped out.

"How does this look?" Bonnie said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked – _damn_.

Damon's gaze wandered up from her legs to her ass and he leaned to the right to catch a glimpse of her concealed breasts in the mirror. The other dresses looked good on her but this – this dress hugged every curve of her body. It should be a sin.

"I don't think I should go with a strapless." Bonnie said, oblivious to the fact that Damon was practically salivating behind her. "And this dress is tighter than the one you picked out. But the color is good, don't you think?"

"Turn around." Damon said huskily.

Bonnie turned around, head still turned slightly towards the mirror so she could check out the back of the dress. Damon thought that the front view was even better than the back view.

"I think I'm gonna go with something else. This dress is way too tight."

When Bonnie moved to go back into the dressing room, Damon moved quickly and stopped her with a hand on her hips. Bonnie froze and turned around to stare at Damon with a confused expression on her face.

"Damon? What –"

Damon pressed his lips against hers to silence her, backed her up into the dressing room, and closed the door shut behind them.

"Mmph –." Bonnie whined against his lips. She pulled away to catch his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"This dress," Damon said as he leaned closer to her and ran his hands up her thighs, "Looks so good on you."

Bonnie smiled warily, but she unconsciously leaned into his touch. "Thank you, Damon, but I'm not having sex in a dressing room. Especially not with this dress on."

"Well," Damon said as he stepped away and turned her around to face the mirror. He leaned close to her ear and his hands trailed down to graze over her ass before it made its way up to the dress's zipper. "Let's take it off."

"Can't you wait until you take me home?" Bonnie complained, but Damon noticed that she didn't exactly push him away while he slowly unzipped the back of the dress.

As more and more of her bare back came into view, Damon's breath got shorter and harsher.

"No," He said as he hoisted the right side of the dress up and ran his hands along her thigh. "I can't wait."

"You can't?" Bonnie asked huskily. "Or you won't?"

Damon's fingers made its way higher until it was completely under her dress. With a sharp jerk of his fingers, he pulled her panties aside. "I won't."

Bonnie took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. Damon's fingers grazed against her clit and smiled when her legs wobbled. Quickly, we withdrew is fingers from between her legs and slowly moved them up to start pulling down the dress. His cock throbbed when he pushed the dress down to her hips, exposing more of her perfect skin that he couldn't wait to get his lips on.

Bonnie's hands came up and pushed the dress the rest of the way down. When she was done, Damon was immediately on her, kissing her neck and her shoulders while one of his hands found its way between her legs again.

"Damon…" Bonnie sighed as she stared at them in the mirror.

"Shh, shh." Damon chided. "You don't want that prissy sales attendant to come in here and see one of her favorite customers in this position do you?"

That made Bonnie start to shake and Damon stared at them in the mirror. He loved unwinding her like this. He loved watching the play of emotions that cross her face and the flush of embarrassment she gets when she catches herself acting wantonly.

He bent down to kiss her neck and lick at the small drips of sweat forming there. Bonnie grounded her ass back against his clothed cock and he hissed into her shoulder to keep himself from groaning out loud.

He could bring her off like this. She was already almost there, all she needed was a few more solid strokes against her slit and he'd have her going off like a rocket. But the smell of her arousal was making him crave the taste of her.

Without warning, he withdrew his fingers again, maneuvered her until she was up against the wall, and dropped to his knees.

Before Bonnie could complain, he was pulling down her panties and lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. With a quick move, he ducked his head further between her legs and began to run his tongue between her folds.

Bonnie's hand immediately flew to Damon's mess of inky hair. He wasn't sure if she was trying to pull him away, but the pain she was causing him was turning him on. He moaned into her flesh, resulting in a vibration that caused her to swivel her hips in an attempt to get more of everything he was doing to her.

Damon moved his hand away from her thigh and brought it up to her core, pushing two fingers inside of her. The wetness made them slide in easily, and Damon honestly wanted nothing more than to pull his finger and replace it with his cock. But that could wait.

"Damon!" Bonnie whispered heatedly above him. The grip in his hair tightened and he looked up to see her looking at them in the mirror. The display was perfection. She was panting, sweaty and naked except for her bra. He was fully clothed, on his knees, face buried between her legs, bringing her apart with only his mouth and two fingers.

He pulled his mouth away to get a better view as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Come on," He whispered heatedly as he leaned his head against her stomach. His fingers picked up a lightning fast pace, causing her lithe body to arch violently up off the wall. "That's it."

Damon continued to watch them in the mirror even as Bonnie abandoned to view, slammed her eyes shut and came, clenching hard on his fingers. She let out a loud whimper and Damon knew that if someone was standing close by, they'd hear, but he couldn't really give a damn.

He groaned with her, following her jerking hips with his hands, trying to keep his fingers inside as she thrashed away from him.

"Good girl." He cooed at her when she opened her eyes and slowly began to come down from her high.

"Go to hell." She panted as she untangled her hand from his hair. Slowly, he pulled his finger out of her and smiled as she hissed and give one final jerk. He stayed down on his knees, looking up on her through heavy lidded eyes. Bonnie smiled before kneeling down to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"I just had sex in a changing room." She said against his lips, causing Damon to grin. "You bring out the worst in me, I swear."

"I bring out the fun side of you." Damon said as Bonnie started to unbuckle his belt. "Tell me you didn't have fun and I'll call you a liar."

Bonnie was about to respond when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Ms. Bennett?" Someone said curtly from the other side. Damon's cock jumped at the idea of getting caught. Bonnie was about to pull her hand away when Damon brought it back.

"Yes?" Bonnie answered with a small tone of panic. She stared frantically at Damon as he smirked and planted her hand right on his crotch.

"We'll finish later!" She whispered to him as she knocking continued.

Damon whined and flopped back against the mirror as Bonnie hopped up and started to get dressed.

"Is there someone else in there with you? We have a strict one person at a time policy here!"

Damon watched, extremely amused, as Bonnie slipped on her jeans and started to fix herself to look as though she did not just let her boyfriend do extremely naughty things to her in an expensive changing room.

When she was finished, she turned to give Damon a warning glare. She put one finger against her lips and made a soft 'Shh' sound before she turned and cracked the door open a little.

Damon watched as she opened the door and spoke quietly with the saleswoman standing outside. He would have just compelled her if him using compulsion didn't bother Bonnie so much. Instead, he just sat against the mirror and fixed his eyes on the teal dress hanging right next to Bonnie's arm. The mental image of Bonnie in that dress again made him flush with even more arousal. He wanted to leave… now.

After a minute or so of convincing the prissy sales lady that no one was in the room with her, Bonnie closed the door and leaned back against it with her eyes closed.

"I'm never doing this again." She mumbled under her breath as her body heat with even more embarrassment.

Damon smirked and scooted over to where she was standing. He stood up, smoothed her unruly hair back, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I promise to never try to fuck you in another clothing store again if you buy the blue dress."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's not blue, Damon. It's _**teal**_."


End file.
